(On-Going) MikaEren -- Bliss?
by SeikoWorks
Summary: A story about young love in high school. Is it all bliss? The characters soon find out about the struggles of romance. The story is told mostly through Mikasa's eyes. As she struggles to make sense of her ever changing feelings.
1. Introduction Part One -- After School

**Introduction Part One - After School**

"Stand up. Bow," the Class Representative hesitates, waiting for the class to follow the order. She continues, "Dismissed."

The sound of students rushing to collect their things, and clean, echoes throughout the classroom. Chairs are pushed in neatly behind their desks, brooms are stored back in the closet after a swift brushing, and the classroom begins to empty, leaving just one student.

After bowing, Mikasa resumes sitting. She quietly scours her notebook, scribbled with notes from the freshly ended lecture. School isn't easy. Grades must be kept up, and lessons must be remembered. She turns the page, her brow furrowing with a dismayed look encompassing her face. Mumbled complaints seep through her lips, as she focuses on a particular section of her notes.

"Hey, are you sleeping?!" Echoes into the classroom.

Mikasa looks towards the voice, and is greeted by Krista, who's bright and cheerful face seems to illuminate the entrance as she pokes her head through the door.

"You'll be late for track, Mikasa," Krista continues, "Let's go!"

Folding up her notebook, Mikasa carefully places it in her satchel, along with her pencil and eraser. _Krista seems lively today, as usual._ "Yeah, I'm coming," she replies, quietly. After aligning her chair with her desk, she swings her satchel onto her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Krista has a very cheerful and lively personality. It often overwhelms Mikasa, for she's much more mute. It's so easy for their personalities to clash, but Mikasa quietly admires Krista's up-beat way of life. Ever since they were children, they have lived in the same town. They even like the same things. For example; they've been on the track team together since their earliest school memories. Mikasa is much more athletic, it's almost like she was born to do any kind of sport. Krista, on the other hand, is incredibly petite. She's quick, but she lacks strength and stamina. This doesn't stop her from enjoying Track, and Mikasa respects how hard she works to better herself.

As the two enter the changing room, they're greeted by the team. The captain pokes her head out from her changing area and shouts, "Hurry up and get changed, you two! We're going to be starting today off with some stretches and following that we'll be running six laps around the track. Afterwards you'll break into more specific training."

Krista looks to Mikasa, her face showing signs of worry. "I-I hate these long running exercises," she stutters, as she begins to strip out of her uniform.

"You'll be fine. You just need to keep a steady pace. Don't exert too much energy too quickly or you'll never finish the warm-up," Mikasa replies, patting her head in an attempt to comfort her friend.

Mikasa follows, and begins to remove her shirt. Krista stops changing and places her hand on Mikasa's abs, and pouts. "How does something like this even happen? Are you human?" A hint of jealousy clung to her words, as she resumes changing.

 _You do this every day, why?_ "I'm not sure. I guess it's from being so active as a child?" Mikasa responds, unamused, and unsure how to answer.

Mikasa has never been fond of her toned body. She never really understood why she's so defined. They finish changing and follow the team to the field. Once there everyone lines up, and the captain signals the team to start their stretches.

Across the field, the Boy's Track team was going about their business. They were also warming up with stretches.

"Look, Eren's over there doing his stretching. He looks so handsome," Krista whispers, slyly.

"Stop it," Mikasa responds, meekly.

She then takes a peek, quickly, just to confirm that Eren is there, of course. He is. Mikasa's always been fond of Eren. She's known him even longer than Krista, dating back to before school. She'd spent most of her very young years over his house, for their families are very close. The fondness for him was cultivated through years of occurrences where Mikasa was bullied on the playground by the older kids. Her hair has always been short, and her body very toned, even for a child. It made her an easy target because it made her less 'girly'. Eren would always stick up for her, and it always led to him getting in fights.

Interestingly enough, Mikasa never needed help with them. She didn't care about what they thought, and, she could easily fend for herself. Regardless, His attempts to protect her pulled on her heartstrings. She fell victim to a kind, but overly enthusiastic soul. He doesn't know, though. She's far too scared to tell him how she feels. Mikasa is often very quiet, and reserved. She's unsure how to go about confessing, and is worried that it may ruin their friendship.

She admires him just a second longer, as he struggles to do his stretches. His body of average height, is very lanky. Sweat slides down his forehead and glistens in the sunlight. _He's so skinny. It's cute._ She finds herself daydreaming. As Mikasa continues to peek, Eren's eyes meet hers. They both stop their stretches, locked in position. Her anxiety building, she looks away, and continues stretching. Too nervous to look back. _Why am I so nervous? We're friends. It's normal to acknowledge each other!_

Track ensued for an hour or so more, and then the day came to an end. Exhausted, the team picked up the jumping mats, and moved the poles and running equipment off the field, and back into storage.

"Good work everyone, go shower!" The captain bellowed.

Drenched in sweat from head to toe, Krista approached Mikasa. "Let's get cleaned up," she said, following up with a light slap to Mikasa's butt. "You're almost as sweaty as I am. Look how your clothes stick to your body. How sexual!" She gives it a firm squeeze. "I bet Eren was looking at you all day." Smirking, she takes the lead and enters into the shower room.

 _Really? I wonder if he was looking at my body? Does he like it? Does he think of me in that way?_ "Don't joke around," Mikasa responds, looking around to make sure no one saw that happen. "And don't do that in public!" She enters the shower room as well, and starts removing her clothing next to Krista.

"So, if we're alone I can touch you how I please?" Krista says, jokingly.

"No. You know what I meant," Mikasa responds, bluntly. _What is she getting at by saying that?_

After they shower and change into clean clothes they pack up their belongings and leave the room. As they are leaving, the captain pats Mikasa on her back.

"Good work today. You're our ace. Keep it up and we'll stand a chance this year in the race." She winks. "Go on home now."

Mikasa nods. They leave through the entrance of the school and stop just in front of the courtyard.

"The captain is placing all her faith in you for this year's race, that must be scary," Krista says, wearily.

"Mmm," Mikasa responds, rather thoughtless. She begins walking, with Krista tailing behind her.

"Hey wait up, you two!" Is shouted from behind them. They turn around, and Eren is approaching with someone behind him.

Eren stops. "This is Levi. He's an upperclassman who's in track with me. He's been helping me out."

Levi steps forward. He's short, but he's fierce looking. _He could easily be a Senior, based off how he looks! Who is this guy? He looks so mature._

"..Yo," he states. His emotions flatter than Krista's breasts.

"N-Nice to meet you!" Krista exclaims. "I'm Krista, and this is Mikasa." She points to Mikasa.

"Uh, hi," she responds.

Eren smiles, his brown hair picks up a bit in the wind. "We were wondering if you two wanted to go to the Cafe before you head home?" He points to Levi. "He's never been, and he also has no friends because everyone's too scared to talk to him. I figured he could get to know you two. After all, us three are pretty good friends."

 _The Cafe?! That's like a date, almost. Why am I getting so nervous again? We go to the Cafe all of the time. I need to relax._ Mikasa tugs on her satchel an an attempt to ease her anxiety. Krista elbows her in the side.

"Mikasa and I would -love- to go to the Cafe!" she responds, cheerfully.

"Y-yeah, sure," Mikasa responds, confirming that she'd like to go.


	2. Introduction Part Two -- Cafe!

**Introduction Part Two - Cafe?!**

The breeze pushes leaves around the street, swirling in a mini-vortex just ahead of Mikasa, Eren, Levi, and Krista. The sounds of slight whistling can be heard here and there, as the wind pushes through trees and in between houses. _Summer's coming to an end. The trees are starting to turn orange. I can't wait for Fall._ Mikasa thinks to herself, as she continues to admire the leaves, and the feel of the breeze on her face.

"You looked like you were having fun at the meet today, Mikasa. No one even comes close to you on the track." Eren's the first to break the silence as the group walks along the sidewalk.

"Yeah, it feels good to run with the breeze. It helps me clear my mind," she responds, almost cheerfully. _Maybe he was watching me the entire time, like Krista said?_

"Wow it sure sounds like you were totally creeping on Mikasa, Eren," Krista blurts out, jokingly.

Mikasa turns sharply and glares at Krista. "That's not true, Kriss." Her face begins redden.

"Your face is so red! It's cute." Krista goes to pinch Mikasa's cheek, but is swiftly swatted down by Levi.

"No need to make them redder," he responds.

Eren slows down, and positions himself next to Mikasa. He matches her pace, and puts his hand on her shoulder as they continue to walk forward. "I wasn't being creepy. I swear. I just really admire how good you are at track."

She could see a little red in his face as well. "I-I figured as much," Mikasa responds, quietly.

Krista and Levi took the lead, leaving Eren and Mikasa to walk side by side in silence.

"You didn't have to smack my hand down, I was just going to give her a light pinch!" Krista says to Levi.

"It wasn't needed. You shouldn't tease her so much. You sure like to joke about Eren and Mikasa," Levi responds, one brow raised, thoughtfully.

"They're too innocent for me -not- to tease them both!" She giggles.

"I see," he responds, flatly.

They reach a walk crossing. The little cafe sat right on the corner of the other side of the street, seemingly dwarf in size, compared to the market to its right. For such a small cafe, it had large windows, decorated with signs depicting different coffees and teas, as well as snacks and treats.

After taking their seats in the back of the cafe, with Mikasa facing Eren, and Krista facing Levi, they begin to look over the menu. After some time, a waitress approaches.

"Welcome to 'Mocha Cafe', what can I get for you?" She asks, pleasantly. She looks Krista and smiles.

"Hello, I'd like a small green tea, and a baguette, please!" Krista responds, while point toward the baguette on her menu. "This is my favorite!"

The waitress nods, "Very good, and you?" She looks to Mikasa.

"Can I have the iced coffee with milk and sugar, please?" Mikasa hesitates, looking over the baked goods section. "And one order of Mochi."

It's Levi's turn, now. "Coffee, black." Levi's piercing eyes inspect the waitress head to toe. "That means no sugar as well," he adds, shortly.

 _He's scary.._ Mikasa observes Levi, wearily.

The waitress, clearly frightened for her life, responds, "Y-Yes okay, very good." She quickly turns to Eren. "And you? What can I get for you?"

He rests his chin on his hands, slouched over the menu. He flips a page and nods his head. "Ah, my turn.. I'll take a coffee with milk and sugar, regular. Please and thank you."

Looking slightly more at ease, the Waitress sighs with relief. "Very well."

"So, Levi! You're on the Boy's Track team as well?" Krista sparks up small talk with Levi in hopes to learn more about him.

He picks up a coffee stirrer and twiddles it around his fingers, playfully. "Yeah," he responds, rather bluntly. "I like to run, I guess."

Eren joins in the conversation, "He's pretty good. He'd give Mikasa a run for her money, that's for sure."

Krista raises a brow, and presses the subject further. "Oh? Is that so?" Grinning, she turns to Mikasa, and puts her arms around her. "We should see if that's, no?" She jousts, testing Mikasa and Levi's response.

"No, thanks." They both say, simultaneously. They turn to each other, awkwardly. Unsure how to respond, they both stare at each other from across the table.

The cafe ended up being a great time, although, Mikasa didn't really get a chance to talk with Eren. She was overwhelmed with Krista constantly trying to talk to Levi. _I'm pretty sure Kriss has feelings for him, or something. She wouldn't leave him alone.. Maybe next time I can go with just Eren._ As the group walked down the street, they reached an intersection where it was time to part ways. Krista pointed down one of the intersection's roads.

"Well, this where I gotta go. I'll see you all at school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Levi," she says, smiling towards Levi.

He looks slightly unamused, but no more or less than he usually does. "Yeah, nice to meet you too," he responds. "I guess I'll head out now." Levi turns and starts walking towards his home. "See you all later, I suppose." He waves, as he walks away.

Mikasa and Eren stand there, now alone.

"W-Well, thanks for asking Kriss and I out to the cafe," she spouts out.

Eren sticks his hands in his pockets, unsure how to present himself. "N-No problem. It was fun." He shifts his eyes away from her, anxiously. "We should do it again, sometime soon," he adds.

 _Maybe alone next time? I should ask him if we can go alone._ She hesitates, then says."Maybe it can just be you and I, n-next time?" She can feel her face turning red. The wind picks up, showering them in orange leaves. Her hair blows into her face, and she attempts to tame it by sweeping it behind her ears.

"Hah, y-yeah, that sounds like fun," he says, after pondering what she just said.

 _Did he just agree to us going alone?!_ "O-Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Mikasa waves, and begins to turn around to leave.

"Yeah, see you," Eren responds, and goes off on his way.

Her mind continues to be barraged with thoughts. He agreed to going on a date, she wasn't expecting that. She stops and waits patiently to cross to the other side of the road. There was a lot of traffic. It was time for people to go home from work. She could feel the rush of wind as cars passed by her. As the stop light turns red, cars begin to stop, giving her a chance to cross. Mikasa liked the walk home from the cafe. It allowed her to take a slight detour through the park. It's always been a really pleasant and peaceful place to stroll though in the evening. The gardens were filled with large plants, most of the flowers had died off at the end of summer, but it was still beautiful. There were so many shades of green.

As Mikasa reached the playground, the sounds of kids swinging and laughing could be heard. _It's a little late for kids to be out, no?_ As she looks towards the swings, she sees the kid's parents approaching them, beckoning them to come back home. _Perfect timing, I guess._ She crosses through the now empty playground, and approaches the end of the park. She stops and take a deep breath, the smell of Fall filling her lungs. Before she can finish exhaling, the quiet sounds of rustling leaves are met with a voice.

"Enjoying the breeze?" Mikasa stops, frozen. _That voice sounds familiar._ She peers behind her shoulder and Levi is standing behind her. "..Yo," he resumes.


	3. Encounter -- Levi

**Encounter! - Levi**

It's as if the appearance of Levi turned nature docile. The wind ceased, halting the rustling of leaves. There he stood, his hair parted off to the side, revealing his fierce eyes.

"I transferred to your school this year. This is my first year here in this town." His gaze trails off, seemingly admiring the park. "I wasn't aware there was a park here. I guess that's what I get for never adventuring out until now." He walks forward, closer to Mikasa. "For the record, you're quite good at track." He moves closer. "But I'm better," he continues, in a domineering manor.

Mikasa backpedals, in an attempt to keep her distance. _What is going on? Why is he here? Where's this coming from?_ She finds herself cornered against the wall near the exit, with it's cool stones pressing into her back. "L-Levi, what are you doing here?" She questions him, as her anxiety builds.

He keeps the momentum up, closing in on her. His hand connects to the wall, besides Mikasa's head, with his arm fully extended. _What do I do?_ With her hands tightly wrapped around her satchel, she makes eye contact. He's right there, in front of her. He's so close she can see every detail of his face.

His long eyebrows hung low on his forehead, and his eyes seemed to be permanently squinting. His jaw line was so pronounced, it only added to his sharpness. His black hair was matted from the wind, which he had pushed off to the side to keep it out of his face. As the sun continued to set, the park lights flickered on, illuminating his face. She continues to inspect him. His neck was skinny, and his collarbones protruded from his loose button-up. _He's incredibly handsome, even if he's always so scary looking.._ As Levi closes in a bit more, she realizes where this is going. _He's going to kiss me?! Why is he trying to kiss me?_

Just before his lips reach hers, he moves his head to the right, and she finds his voice whispering into her ear.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He softly questions her, continuing, "You aren't stopping me. Why?" Seemingly testing her, he moves back to meet her gaze. "I won't kiss you, if that's what you're thinking." He steps back, removing his hand from the wall. "Walk with me," he beckons her as he begins to stroll towards the swings.

"O-Okay, sure," she answers with a shaky voice." Mikasa's mind continues to race. _He's so unpredictable. I don't know what to think right now. He teased me just now, I know it. He was so smooth about it and all I could do was freeze up._ She catches herself mid thought. _What am I even thinking? He's not Eren, I don't even know this person._

Levi positions himself on a swing. Mikasa stands there, eyeing him from a short distance. His hands rest on his knees as he slouches over. A light breeze travels through the park, picking up leaves and pushing them through the playground. Previously unaware of the dropping temperature, Mikasa begins to shiver. _It's cold._

"You like Eren, don't you?" Levi presses on, "It's pretty obvious. You can't keep your composure around him. I've only met you today and that's the second thing I picked up on after meeting you."

Her eyes widen. _Is it really that obvious?!_ "W-What's the first thing you noticed about me, then?" She asks, attempting to change the subject.

Levi scoffs, it's almost unnoticeable as the wind picks up again, sending more severe shivers down Mikasa's body.

Levi stands up, noticing her discomfort in the cold. "It's time for you to head home, no?" He ushers her towards the exit. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here without a coat on." Mikasa is pushed toward the exit. Her hair becoming more disheveled in the abrupt movement. As they reach the exit, he spins her around to face him. "Your hair is all in your face. How can you even see anything?" He gently moves her hair from her face, and tucks it behind her ears. He's so close to her again, that she can see their breath clouds pushing against each other with every exhale. Unable to speak, Mikasa continues to keep her eyes locked on his. "Go," he continues, as he spins her back around and gives her a light push out of the exit.

"O-Okay," she responds, and proceeds forward.

"By the way," Levi shouts out, as the distance between them widens. "The first thing I noticed about you is your beauty."

Mikasa freezes in place, unable to continue, or turn around and face him. _Did he just confess to me? Why? He just met me today! He thinks I'm beautiful?_ "L-Levi, you just met me today. We don't even know each other," she shouts, still unable to turn around.

"Mikasa, the next time I see you alone, I will kiss you," he responds.

 _Okay, what? What if I don't want him to?_ "What if I don't want it?" She responds, meekly. "I'm not sure I-I'd be okay with that." She's met with silence. "Levi?" She musters the courage to face him. _Why aren't you responding?_ She peers into the park. It's empty. gusts of wind push the swings around in the distance. _He left.._

The walk home was quick. Mikasa was uninterested in being subject to the declining temperature and the ever growing winds. She burst through her door and slammed it shut by pressing her weight against it. She slid down into her knees, and hugged them. She's met with silence throughout her house. She lives alone. Her parents haven't been home in years, because they're dead. It's not something she ever talks about. She goes about her business and takes care of her self, like she has been doing for the past several years, but tonight, tonight was different. She had no one to talk to about what just happened. Krista wouldn't be of any help, and she'd probably just get jealous. _I can't believe that just happened. I've never been so anxious in my life._ She raises her head, and stares off into the darkness. She hesitates, and soaks in the silence before greeting it with a "I'm home."


End file.
